Uchiha's Hell, Yakushi's Heaven
by WolfKnownAsFox
Summary: Itachi gets turned into a girl! By His Roommate! How will he handle it..and Kabuto's crush! Very fluffy Yaoi. I don't own Naruto...only one OC. My first Fanfic and Oneshot. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha's Hell, Yakushi's Heaven**

"Daisuke!" the 17-year-old yelled as he entered the small apartment. His red eyes glared as he searched the room.

"Yeah?" came an innocent voice from the kitchen.

Uchiha Itachi stepped into the small kitchen, scowling as he stared at the 21-year-old across the counter from him. His arms were crossed and his left foot was tapping on the floor.

"Can I help you?" the 21-year-old asked his red tinted, brown eyes wide. His white smile was nervous as he realized Itachi's expression.

"Shinigami Daisuke," Itachi growled. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Meaning of what?" Daisuke asked, taking a step back.

Itachi pulled out a small notepad and opened it. He read the first slip of paper. "Height is five-foot-eight. Weight is one hundred twenty-five point nine pounds. Has red eyes with black hair. Want kimono number twenty-seven. Color should be pale pink with rose pink ribbons and waist-tie."

Daisuke backed up against the black fridge behind him. "Wh-where'd you get that?"

"In one of your magazines. You know, the one with all the kimonos." Itachi's glare hardened as he walked around the counter and towards Daisuke. He glared up at the six-foot-one man.

"So, they're your measurements with eye and hair color. What's wrong with that?" Daisuke was beginning to sweat.

"Then what's with the kimono number twenty-seven, and pale pink with rose pink ribbons and waist-tie?" Itachi stopped a few inches from Daisuke. Even though he was shorter, his mood made him seem taller. He glared up at his taller companion, wanting an answer.

Daisuke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was gonna be a joke, Itachi. Don't you have a sense of humor? Besides, I didn't even order it. So, relax, will you?"

Itachi's face softened as he pushed the notepad into Daisuke's chest. He turned away and walked over to the sink. He began washing his hands, thinking to himself.

Daisuke took this as an opportunity to quickly leave the kitchen. He entered his room and placed the notepad into his drawer. He couldn't believe that a 17-year-old kid was pushing him around. _This is just embarrassing. Look at me. I'm a vampire-incubus half-breed being bossed around by a human kid four years younger that me. _Daisuke sat on his bed and fell on his back with a loud sigh. He folded his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling, thinking back to when Itachi had first moved in with him. _Has it already been a year since I first met him?_

Itachi pulled on his white apron and tightened the knot in back. He found a few pots and pans to use. It was his turn to cook that night and he wanted to do something different. He pulled out some rice and filled a pot with water. He poured in the rice and left it to simmer. He then took out some ground beef and broke it up into a pan. He sliced a few vegetables while occasionally stirring the beef with a spatula.

"Hope Daisuke likes this. If he doesn't then he can make his own supper," Itachi grumbled; He was still upset with Daisuke. He continued to cook until everything was ready. He called Daisuke, scooping rice into a bowl.

Daisuke came into the kitchen and smirked. He grabbed two plates and set them on a small table, then grabbed two pairs of chopsticks. He looked at Itachi as the youth set the bowl of rice down. Daisuke sat down after Itachi and looked at the food. His jaw dropped as his eyes widened.

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked, putting rice on his plate.

"What's with the big dinner?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, it's been a year since we met, so I decided to make a big meal for the occasion," the youth explained.

Daisuke nodded and served himself. He ate the food quietly then had to speak. "So, Itachi, I have a proposition for you."

Itachi gave an interested look. "What kind of proposition?"

"A little game. Loser has to be a girl forty-eight hours," the 21-year-old smirked.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What's the game?" And is that why you ordered the kimono?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yes. Now, the game is simple. We play Go."

Itachi gave Daisuke a weird look. "Go? That's it?"

"That's it," he nodded.

Itachi agreed to the ridiculous terms. After dinner, Daisuke grabbed the Go board and set it up. Itachi took a handful of white stones and his them under his hand.

"Odd or even?" he asked.

Daisuke placed one black stone on the table. "I say odd."

Itachi lifted his hand and counted the stones. He cam to sixteen and smiled. He placed the white stones back in the container and handed it to Daisuke who, in turn, gave the black stones container to Itachi. The game waged on as the two battled for territory. They placed stone after stone with determination and strategy. After three hours had gone by, one of them finally surrendered.

"I-I surrender," Itachi sighed. He stared at the board, nearly covered in all white stones.

"Well, I guess it was a good idea to buy that kimono," Daisuke winked. "Tomorrow, you'll become a woman, young Uchiha."

Itachi slowly opened his eyes to the sun coming through his window. He closed his eyes, groaning about his meeting with Orochimaru. His eyes shot open as he sat upright in a flash. He threw back his covers and pulled his black kimono over plaid boxers. He raced out of his bedroom and skidded to a stop in the living room, seeing Daisuke ironing a royal blue kimono.

"Daisuke!" Itachi gasped. "I can't be a girl today!"

Daisuke looked at the youth over his shoulder. "You can't go back on your word."

Itachi's face was pure white in horror. "But I have a meeting with Orochimaru today! He can't see me as a girl!"

Daisuke shrugged and pulled the kimono off the ironing board and held it up. "Well, a deal is a deal. You'll just have to be seen as a girl by him."

Itachi's face paled further, giving him the appearance of a ghost. His voice was hoarse as he spoke. "I can't do that. That'd be worse than his cooking."

Daisuke shrugged and began making a few hand signs. "You should have thought about that before you agreed to my proposition. Gender Change Jutsu!"

Itachi felt like he was hit with a bag of bricks. He fell back onto the couch and gasped for breath. When he was breathing easily, he looked down and squeaked in shock. He had a female chest where he was once flat. He looked up at a grinning Daisuke.

"So, you'll need to change and use this," the half-breed explained, holding up a black bra. He placed it with the kimono in Itachi's arms. He also placed black panties in the youth's hand.

Itachi stumbled to his room and shut the door. He quickly changed, struggling a bit with the bra, having never put one on before. He fixed the kimono on himself, not liking the feel of it. The bottom hung just below his knees while the top sat on the edge of his shoulders. Itachi left his black hair hang loose and walked out of his room to show Daisuke.

"Lord Orochimaru," Yakushi Kabuto spoke. "There's someone here to see you."

Orochimaru nodded and beckoned Kabuto to show whoever it was in. To his shock, it was a female, her black hair held back in a neat bun, two black chopsticks holding it together. A closer look at her face made him stand up.

"Itachi?!" he exclaimed. "Why are you like that?!"

Itachi sighed, telling the snake ninja about the deal he had made. He kept trying to pull up the neckline, but it dropped back down repeatedly. He gave up and finished his tale.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "What is done is done. I have to say that this is an improvement, though, Itachi."

Itachi clenched his fists, trying to stay calm. He was able to overlook the chest, legs, and high voice that came with being a girl, but what Orochimaru said was drawing it thin. "You can thank my roommate's crazy idea for this."

Orochimaru noted the strain in Itachi's voice. He sat back down and looked at the renegade ninja. Tapping his fingers tips together, he waited for the fuming Uchiha to calm down. After a few minutes, Orochimaru stood and stepped in front of Itachi. He reached behind the ninja's head and pulled the two chopsticks from the bun.

Itachi stiffened as his hair fell down past his shoulders. He watched the snake ninja inspect the fashionable eating utensils before dropping them to the floor. Itachi gave Orochimaru a glare.

"Your hair is prettier down," the snake ninja smirked.

That was the last straw. Itachi punched Orochimaru, sending the snake ninja tumbling to the ground. He picked up the chopsticks and fixed his hair back into a bun. He spun on his heel and walked out the door. "I shouldn't have come here. I'll see you around, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru rubbed his jaw. "What did I say?"

Outside, Kabuto saw the "girl" walk out the door and peeked inside. He saw his master on the floor and thought about what could have happened. He quickly ran after the "female" ninja and caught her arm gently.

Itachi looked at Kabuto. "What do you want?"

Kabuto was taken aback. "I, well, I want to apologize for my master's behavior. I'm on a break, so, may I take you out for lunch?"

Itachi was thoughtful, then nodded. "Thank you. I see that at least _one_ ninja here has some manners."

Kabuto blushed and grabbed his wallet. He took the "girl" to a restaurant where they ordered the special and some drinks. Kabuto looked at his guest, admiring "her" beautiful face. _She's really pretty. Too bad Itachi never showed up. He would have thought so too._

Itachi noticed Kabuto gazing at him and nearly freaked. _Is Kabuto…crushing on me?_ He smiled sweetly which caused Kabuto to look away. That motion confirmed something for Itachi. Kabuto thought he was a girl, and didn't know that his guest was really Itachi.

When the food came, Itachi used his best manners. Kabuto seemed amazed how this ninja seemed so gentle compared to earlier with Orochimaru. He then realized something else. "I'm sorry, but I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Yakushi Kabuto. What is your name, miss?"

Itachi kept his outward appearance calm as he tried to keep from panicking. He had to think of a name, and fast. "My name? It's…well….it's…Shinigami. Shinigami Yukina."

"Shinigami? You mean you're related to Shinigami Daisuke?" Kabuto couldn't hide the surprise from his voice.

"Yukina" nodded. "Yes, he's my older brother. Why do you ask?"

Kabuto sighed. "Nothing, I just always thought he was an only child."

The two ate their remaining lunches in silence. After Kabuto paid for the meal, he decided to walk "Yukina" home. After a quiet debate, the "woman" finally agreed. Kabuto walked "her" all the way back to "her" apartment. At the door Daisuke opened it, his eyes widening.

"Hello, what do we have here?" he inquired, a small on his face.

"Brother," Itachi smiled sweetly, "this is Yakushi Kabuto. He works for Orochimaru. I hope you don't mind that he treated me to lunch."

A low whistle passed through Daisuke's lips. "I don't mind at all. Thanks for taking her out, Kabuto."

Kabuto nodded. "It was my honor. Well, I netter get back. Good day, Yukina-chan."

As Kabuto left, Itachi glared at Daisuke. He entered the apartment and said not a word until the door was shut. "How could this have happened?!"

Daisuke gave him a look. "What do you mean? I should be asking why you used my name. Don't forget that you called me your brother."

Itachi grinded his teeth. "I panicked. Your name was the first thing that came to mind."

Daisuke shrugged. "Oh well. At least he doesn't know that Uchiha Itachi lives here."

Itachi nodded, wondering what to do with the rest of his day. _There's nothing to do._ Itachi paled with his next thought. _Except that I have to go grocery shopping._ His thoughts were confirmed by Daisuke's voice from the kitchen.

"Hey Itachi! Can you pick up some things from the market for me?" Daisuke looked at him from the doorway.

Itachi sighed and walked into his room. He changed into jeans and a sky blue tank top that, thankfully, covered his bra. He threw on a jean jacket and braided his hair. He exited the room, throwing on some sneakers.

"I'll be back in a bit," he called, exiting the apartment. _Stupid Daisuke._

Kabuto entered Orochimaru's room, wondering how the snake ninja was doing. He noted that Orochimaru was still sulking in bed, twirling his chopsticks through the bowl of ramen that had once been steaming. Kabuto shook his head slowly as he walked over to the side of the bed.

Orochimaru looked up glumly. "What is it, Kabuto?"

Kabuto sighed. "Lord Orochimaru, please get out of bed. Losing a woman like that isn't something to sulk over. Neither is Itachi missing the meeting."

"Woman?" Orochimaru's eyes widened. "That was no mere girl, Kabuto. That was a man. That was Uchiha Itachi."

Kabuto glared at his master. "How dare you. Yukina-chan is a wonderful girl. I won't have you insulting her with your reptilian mouth."

Suddenly, Orochimaru found the contents of ramen in his bowl on his head. He watched as Kabuto exited the room in a huff. He let out a deep sigh, removing the bowl from his head.

"Does Kabuto like-? No, he couldn't, even if he does think Itachi's a girl. Wait! He can't see through the jutsu?!"

Kabuto stormed into his room, not paying heed to anything, or anybody. He flopped onto his bed and rolled on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes. _How could he say that?! Yukina-chan is a girl, no matter what lord Orochimaru says._

Itachi glared at all he looks he was getting. Didn't any guy have any decency anymore? Even as a man, he never stared, whistled, or made rude remarks. _Probably because Daisuke would have killed me._ He shook his head. _No! It's because I'm not a pervert._ He looked at the list of items and sighed. _Daisuke, what are you planning to cook?_ Shaking his head, Itachi walked into one of the small shops and asked for some exotic spices.

"That comes to five hundred yen, miss," the spice man spoke.

Itachi paid the man with the money he had gotten from Daisuke. He then visited other various shops. His arms were loaded with bags, so he quickly packed everything into two paper ones. He was making his way back home, when a man stepped into his path. _I have no time for this. Why can't anything go my way for once?_

"Hey little lady," the man spoke, a drunken tone to his voice. "Whatcha doing out here this late?"

Itachi kept calm. "Picking up groceries for my brother. He's cooking tonight."

The man staggered toward Itachi who took a few steps back. "Well, he can wait, can't he?"

"Uh, no he can't," the youth was getting frustrated. _What is with this guy? Can't he just quit while he's alive?_ He soon found himself against a wall. _Shit!_

The man grabbed Itachi's wrists, causing the youth to drop his groceries. Itachi pulled away, but couldn't loosen the man's grip. _This can't be possible. He's drunk fro crying out loud!_ The youth found himself pinned to the wall.

"Don't worry, this won't take long at all, little missy," the man spoke in a calming voice. It no longer had a drunken tone.

Itachi struggled. "No, let go of me!" His mind was racing as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Hey!" a familiar voice commanded. "She told you to let go!"

The man looked over his shoulder. "Stay out of this, punk. It's between me and the lady."

Suddenly, a shadowed figure dislodged the man from Itachi. It kicked the man in the face, knocking him unconscious. It looked at Itachi who recognized the face immediately.

"Kabuto?!" Itachi gasped. "How'd you get here?"

Kabuto picked up the dropped groceries while explaining. "I was talking an evening stroll when I saw this punk approach you. Come on, let me escort you home."

Itachi didn't refuse this time. He looked down at his hands, clenching them into fists. _If I had been myself, I would have kicked that guy's ass._ When they got to the apartment, Itachi invited his rescuer inside. He took the bags and brought them into the kitchen.

Daisuke looked up from one of his fashion magazines as Itachi set the bags on the table in front of him. "Where have you been?"

"I was almost raped," Itachi scowled. "Kabuto cam to my rescue, though. Hope you don't mind that I invited him in."

Daisuke stood up and placed his hands on his roommate's shoulders. "Are you alright?! You're not hurt are you? Kabuto saved you? Well, why doesn't he stay for dinner, then?"

Itachi sighed. "I'm alright, just a bit scared out of my wits. I'll go see if he wants to stay for dinner." _Please let him have plans, such as getting back to Orochimaru._

When Kabuto got the invitation, he fully accepted, to Itachi's dismay. Why did Daisuke think of such a thing? He bit his lower lip as they sat down to eat. They had a pleasant conversation, except for Itachi. He was relieved when Kabuto had to leave.

"I hope to know how you cook," Kabuto commented as he left the apartment.

"Yeah, I hope so, too," Itachi shut the door and spun on Daisuke. His eyes were harsh and merciless. "I'm going to kill you."

Daisuke's nervous smile faltered. "Now, please don't say that, Itachi. He was a very nice gentleman."

Itachi clenched his fists as he made his way towards Daisuke. "If he tries to, even once, kiss me, you'll be sleeping with the penguins in Antarctica. Understand?!"

Daisuke nodded vigorously. "Got it." He was a bit taken aback. Sure, Itachi got mad at him, but never purely pissed beyond belief. The vampire-incubus had no idea what to do. His normally scheming brain was blank.

Itachi stormed off, proclaiming that he needed to take a shower. He stepped into the stall, letting the hot water rain down on him. He hadn't bothered undressing, so his clothes were getting soaked. His now wet locks hung loosely around his shoulders, his bangs were plastered to his forehead.

Daisuke cleaned up the kitchen, feeling a bit guilty about what was happening to Itachi. Maybe the deal could be postponed, but it was already in affect. Daisuke sighed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He knocked, receiving no answer. A little worried, Daisuke opened the door and entered the bathroom. He saw no clothing on the floor and shook his head slowly. He left the bathroom, returning with a set of clean clothes.

"Daisuke?" Itachi's voice was barely over the falling water.

"Yeah?" Daisuke replied as he set the clothes on a small table.

"I'm sorry," the Uchiha's voice sounded more like his own which made Daisuke smirk. Tonight, Itachi could sleep as himself.

"I know, Itachi," Daisuke answered. "I know."

There was silence between the two roommates. Daisuke stepped toward the shower stall. He opened the stall door slightly and turned off the water. Before Itachi could protest, Daisuke pulled the soaked Uchiha out and held the teen boy close.

Itachi's eyes were wide as his head lay against his roommate's chest. He had noticed earlier that he was back to being a boy, but didn't understand, or care. He then realized what was happening and pulled away from Daisuke.

Daisuke smiled and pointed at the dry clothes. He exited the bathroom and sat on the couch, waiting for Itachi to change. He picked up a fashion magazine and flipped through it. From the corner of his eye, he watched Itachi sit on the couch wearing black sweats. His wet hair hung in a loose ponytail as he stared at the floor. Daisuke put down the magazine and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "We'll continue the deal tomorrow. You can be yourself for now."

Itachi looked at Daisuke, his eyes showing worry. "Shinigami Daisuke. Age twenty-one, single male, half-breed between vampire and incubus, sexuality is unknown, but doesn't seem to be geared toward women. Why did you take me into you apartment when I couldn't stand the dorm with the other Akatsuki members?"

Daisuke stared at Itachi. "Uchiha Itachi. Age seventeen, single male, human, sexuality also unknown. Why would you like to know?"

Itachi's mock worry turned to a scowl. "That's not funny, Daisuke. Seriously, why did you take me in?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Maybe because you needed to place to live. Maybe because I felt sorry for you. Maybe because I took a liking to you."

Itachi's scowl never faltered. "Daisuke, you're not one of the Akatsuki, yet you're living with one of the members. Why?"

Daisuke looked straight into the youth's sharingan eyes. "I told you why. One of my three choices is the truth. If you can guess which one. I'll let you stay a guy tomorrow."

Itachi growled, "Daisuke, why is everything a game for you?"

Daisuke shrugged, stood, and walked to his room. He shut his door and pulled off his shirt. He fell onto his bed and closed his eyes, slipping into his dreams.

Itachi let out a frustrated sigh and left to his own room. Why did Daisuke always mess with his head? The Uchiha sat on his bed, thoughtfully. There was no way on Earth that Daisuke felt sorry for him, but also, all Itachi did was complain about his dorm with the Akatsuki. So, Daisuke knew he didn't _need_ a place to live. That left only one option….

Daisuke slowly opened hi eyes as light flooded into his room. He blinked as he realized Itachi was right over him. "Itachi?"

Itachi glared down at Daisuke, his hands on either side of the 21-year-old's head. His knees were on either side of his abdomen. "Do you have a liking for me?" his voice wasn't amused. "Answer me, Daisuke."

Daisuke didn't know what to say. He finally asked, "Is that what you think?"

Itachi nodded his head. "Yes, I think you like me."

"You're wrong, Itachi." Daisuke smirked. He propped himself on his elbows, causing the Uchiha to move his arms, making him sit on the vampire-incubus' stomach. "To tell you the truth, none of the choices were correct."

Itachi scowled and pushed Daisuke back down. He got off the bed and walked out the room. "I'll be wearing what I want today, got it?"

Daisuke sighed and sat up. "I don't like you, Itachi. I lover you," he whispered, knowing the teen wouldn't hear him.

Itachi spent his day in town, keeping a lookout for anyone he knew. The day was uneventful and he headed home before sundown. On the door to his apartment, Itachi found a note. It read:

**Itachi,**

**Have an assignment so I'll be gone for a week. The jutsu should wear off, so you'll have to deal with being a girl for a little longer.**

**Really sorry,**

**Shinigami Daisuke**

Itachi crumpled the letter as he entered the apartment. "Daisuke, you're in so much trouble when you get home."

As he was about to sit on the couch to read a book, there came a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes and opened it, to a surprise. "Kisame?!"

The blue shark-like man blinked at the woman in front of him. "Itachi?! What happened to you?!"

"Ask my roommate," Itachi growled. "Now get in here before someone sees you." He grabbed the front of Kisame's cloak and pulled the Akatsuki member inside. Shutting the door he glared at his assigned partner.

"I won't say a word," Kisame smirked.

"You do, and I'll be looking for a new partner." Itachi kept his eyes on Kisame as the shark-man stiffened. "Why are you here?"

Kisame stared right back at Itachi. "I was checking in on you. Since that Shinigami fellow isn't here. Deidara's waiting outside for me."

"Deidara, too?!" Itachi wanted to groan. "Please don't tell me that. You know how much I can't stand-"

"Itachi-kun!" a young, blond haired, man chimed. His long bangs covered his left eye as the rest of his hair was pulled into a high ponytail. He glomped Itachi from behind and kept hugging him.

"-him," Itachi finished in a low growl.

Kisame shook his head slowly. "When I told everyone I was coming here, Deidara just had to come along. He was nearly crying, Itachi. I couldn't say no to him."

Itachi tried dislodging the over-joyed ninja to no avail. "It's nice to see you, too, Deidara. Now get off me!"

Deidara quickly let go and lightly tapped Itachi's head with a fingerless gloved fist. "Don't talk to us like that. Kisame, that Daisuke guy has been teaching Itachi-kun bad manners, un," he stated, poking Itachi in the chest. He suddenly realized that something was different.

Kisame covered his ears as Deidara let out a yell of surprise. He quickly covered the 18-year-old's mouth and glared at him. "Will you be quiet?"

"But Kisame, Itachi has boobs! He's a girl! Ya see, un?" Deidara's voice _wasn't_ so quiet as he pointed at Itachi.

Itachi smacked his forehead. "Do I have to tell this story again?"

Deidara jumped over the back of the couch and landed, sitting. He nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, un."

Itachi scowled, but told his story…again. He kept glaring at Deidara, keeping the blond ninja quiet. After he was done, Kisame looked over to Deidara.

"Well, now that you know how he's doing, let's get back," he stated, pulling on Deidara's ear walking him to the door.

"Ow! That hurts, un," Deidara exclaimed.

"Wait, you mean that Deidara was whining because he wanted to see me?" Itachi's voice was accusing.

Kisame opened that door and pushed Deidara out of the apartment. "Well, we'll see you later."

"Wait! Come back here!" Itachi yelled as Kisame shut the door behind him. Itachi growled and stalked off to the bathroom, in need of a shower. At least, he felt like he did. _I'm taking one anyway._

Itachi stared at the package on the coffee table in front of him. He didn't dare to open it, in fear it was the kimono Daisuke had ordered. He was so concentrated on the package that he almost jumped when the apartment door resounded with a loud knock.

"Coming!" Itachi called as he stood from his seat on the couch. He walked around the furniture and to the front door. When he opened it he saw Kabuto standing in front of him. "Oh, hello Kabuto."

"Hello," Kabuto slightly blushed. "I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner tonight."

Itachi's eyes widened. "That's thoughtful of you, but I'm alright."

"Well, do you mind if I stay for a little while?" Kabuto was a bit disheartened.

Itachi suddenly remembered there was almost no food, and he wasn't about to go shopping alone, especially after what happened a few nights ago. "You know what? Dinner sounds great. So, where are we going?"

Kabuto's face brightened as he smiled. "A special place."

"Why don't you come in and sit? I'll go make some tea." Itachi hurried into the kitchen and grabbed two cups. He quickly made some special herbal tea and brought it out for Kabuto.

The 19-year-old medic was sitting on the couch, looking at the package on the coffee table. "Yukina-chan? What's the package for?"

Itachi set down the tray he was carrying and sighed. "My brother had sent it to me. I haven't opened it yet, since you came just as I was about to."

Kabuto took a cup and the teapot, pouring himself some tea. He took a sip, enjoying the hot liquid's exotic taste. "Would you like to now?"

Itachi nodded and pulled out a small knife. Kabuto wasn't looking at him, but the Uchiha was sizing up his neck. _He barely knows me and yet dares to call me Yukina-chan?_ He glared at Kabuto, but cut open the tape on the package, instead to Kabuto's throat. Now was not the time to be thinking, let alone acting, like a girl.

Kabuto smiled as "Yukina" pulled out a pale pink kimono. He watched ash "she" put it up to "herself", grimacing. Kabuto set down his cup. "I think it would look lovely on you. Would you wear it tonight?"

Itachi nodded and set it back in the box neatly. "What time is dinner tonight?"

Kabuto looked up at a clock and nearly jumped. "In about an hour."

"I can be ready in thirty minutes," the Uchiha smirked.

Itachi was beginning to have second thoughts about this. Sure, the kimono was comfortable, but it was **PINK!!!** He sat down at the table, opposite of Kabuto. He had never been to this place for pleasure, just business, and usually it was business with Daisuke's clients.

"So, what would you like?" Kabuto asked.

"I think I'll have the pasta dinner," Itachi spoke meekly. He didn't like wearing pink in the least.

Kabuto looked at the waitress who had come to take their order. "The pasta dinner for two please. And may we have some sake to drink?"

"Alright," the waitress answered.

Itachi was wondering why the place was almost full. He looked at a small dessert poster and bit his lower lip. Today was February 14th; Valentine's Day. _That's why he asked me out for dinner, or to stay at my place. What have I gotten myself into?_

When their meal had come, Itachi ate the pasta dinner with Kabuto. He drank very little sake, remembering New Year's and how he had almost had sex with an equally drunk Daisuke. The experience of finding himself in Daisuke's bed, in only his black boxers, caused him to have nightmares for a full week.

Kabuto didn't have much sake either. He didn't want to get drunk, especially near "Yukina". After they had finished, Kabuto paid and took his date out for ice cream. They walked through the festive streets until they came back to Itachi's apartment.

"I had a good time," Itachi blushed. _What am I doing?!_

"Me too," Kabuto smiled. He couldn't resist leaning forward to kiss "Yukina's" cheek. What he didn't realize was that she had turned to ask him a question.

Itachi's eyes widened as Kabuto's mouth met his own. He had turned the door knob and now found himself on the floor. He stared up at the medic, who stared back at him.

"I-Itachi?!" Kabuto gasped.

Itachi realized that he was back to normal. "hello, Kabuto. This was my roommate's doing, so kill him and not me, please."

With that, the door was shut. The 19-year-old medic stared at the door. _Orochimaru was right. Yukina was Itachi._ Something wet was dripping from his nose and he grabbed a white cloth to wipe it away, only to find blood. "A nosebleed?"

Daisuke had returned to find the pink kimono torn to shreds and in the garbage can. He found Itachi in the teen's room. "So, how was Valentine's Day?"

Itachi glared at Daisuke. "Kabuto kissed me, and then I changed back to normal. It was mortifying. At least I got to go shopping before you got back."

Daisuke smiled nervously. He ran his fingers through his light brown hair. He volunteered to cook that night and left to his room. _Wonder why the kid's mad at me. I didn't ask Kabuto to kiss him. In fact, I was out of town._

At supper, Itachi explained the whole night to Daisuke. The Shinigami nodded and said a few comforting words. There were no smart remarks or jokes that night. Daisuke made sure Itachi was in bed before going to sleep himself.

A few weeks had passed by with no events, unless you count Deidara hugging Itachi, saying how happy he was that Ita-kun's boobs were gone. Itachi wasn't too happy that he was now seen as "Ita-kun" to Deidara. The blond had been more sulky when Itachi was a girl, or so Itachi had heard from Kisame.

"He sulked when you had left, but after our last visit, he wouldn't even make clay art, or blow things up. Sasori and I had to force-feed him more than once," the shark-man had explained.

"It wasn't fun either, Ita-kun," Deidara had whined, hugging Itachi around the shoulders.

Daisuke and Itachi were currently playing a game of Go Fish when a knock came from the main door.

"Isn't Deidara gonna leave you alone?" Daisuke grumbled.

Itachi stood ad went to the door. He opened the door, ready to yell at Deidara. To his surprise it wasn't the young artist. "Kabuto?!"

Kabuto nodded. "Itachi, may I speak with you?"

Itachi sighed. "If it's about Valentine's, I'm sorry. Okay?"

Kabuto shook his head. "Don't be. Anyway, Itachi, I need to tell you something."

Itachi leaned against the doorframe. "I'm listening."

Kabuto brought from behind his back a bouquet of red roses. "I love you Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi stared at the roses and straightened from the doorway. Without a word, he shut the door and returned to his card game with Daisuke.

"What was that about?" Daisuke asked voice full of curiosity.

"Just Kabuto proclaiming that he loves me," Itachi growled.

"Oh," the other ninja said, leaving it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to disappoint some people...but this is a one-shot. I wrote a sequel that's posted now…the first two chaps are up. It's called _Uchiha Finds His Heaven_. Hope you guys enjoy it!!!

Itachi: wait!! There's a sequel?! Why do you torture me so?!

Uzumaki-Hikari: Cause I like to Itachi! huggles Itachi happily

Itachi:……….


End file.
